


"The Visits" - A post Mukozuke Fanfic

by ImaginativeScribe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hannibal is a dick, Heartbreaking, Poor Will Graham, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginativeScribe/pseuds/ImaginativeScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham continues to be incarcerated in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane and the tension rises when he's blamed for Hannibal's failed homicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Visits" - A post Mukozuke Fanfic

'Click, clack, click, clack” the fast heels of Alana Bloom resonated through the hallways of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. 

Her hair was draped to the side and she wore an ocean blue wrap dress with dark blue high heels on her feet. She was determined; walking with a dominant strut. Numerous men stared at her, growling vulgar statements at the young woman.

“Hey pretty, want to open your legs for me?”

“Come here, let me ssssssmell you.”

“Have you come to visit your boyfriend again? Huh? You little-“

Alana stopped at the last cell to the left and she curiously stared into Will’s cell.

Will was sitting on his bed, staring at the ground. Engaged in his mind palace. 

“Will?” Alana said softly. 

“Will!” 

Will looked up, finding Alana staring at him. “Hello.” He blinked once, “It’s been a while since you visited.”

Alana pressed her lips together, taking in a deep breath before she said, “I’ve been taking care of Hannibal. As you may know, he was nearly killed by one of the orderly here at the BSHCI.” 

Will bit his lip, “that’s what I heard.” 

“What you heard?” She repeated. “What you heard?!” She scoffed in disbelief, “Will- Dr. Gideon told me Hannibal was in danger. He told me you planned it!” 

“And you believe him?”

“Will..” Alana took a step closer to his cell. “All this time you’ve been claiming Hannibal is the Chesapeake ripper, yet there is absolutely no evidence that supports your theory.” She could feel herself tear up. The fact that the man she loved had hurt  
Hannibal; resented her. Slowly, the love she felt; began to seep out of her heart like an oil spill.

“Alana..” Will’s voice broke; he stood up and looked straight into Alana’s beautiful ocean blue eyes. “Alana, you have to believe me… You have to. You have to stay away from Dr. Lecter. You saw what happened to Beverly. I-I don’t want you to be in danger.  
I can’t resist losing you.” He grasped the bars of his cell, desperately trying to feel the power between them. The power felt before the madness commenced- before he was incarcerated for things he didn’t do. 

“If you didn’t want to lose me.. Maybe you should have thought twice before doing this. Will- this is /low/.” She emphasized, sternly.

“Alana, you don’t know him like I do!!”

“I’ve known him longer than I’ve known any of you! We went to school together- he’s my /mentor! /” 

“Doesn’t mean he’ll be honest with you.” He responded with a low, dry chuckle. 

Alana couldn’t believe her ears; was this even Will she was speaking to? She couldn’t take it anymore. She wished this was all a dream. Just a dream. She wore a mask to hide her damage; to hide her pain. 

“Good bye, Will.” She uttered softly. Her heels making a soft sound against the concrete floors as she turned around. 

Will’s eyes widened, desperately trying to keep their conversation going. 

“Alana! Please!” 

The woman stopped in her tracks, taking a glance at him. “Yes?” 

“How are the dogs?”

She smiled- just the slightest bit. 

“They’re fine.” 

And with that, she left Will’s cell. 

* * *  
Days past, weeks past and not a single visitor. Just typical, untrustworthy Dr. Chilton and Jack Crawford; who scolded Will for what he did; for endangering the appraised psychiatrist. 

“You know you’re already neck deep in water and you continue to endanger yourself by doing this. What the /hell/ is wrong with you, Will.” 

“I have to save myself- more importantly I have to save anyone else before they get killed.”

“This isn’t your job anymore. Stop putting your nose into things that don’t concern you.” 

* * *  
One afternoon, Dr. Hannibal Lecter paid Will Graham a visit. He was impeccably dressed with his plaid suit and his coat draped over his left arm. He walked through the corridor to Will’s cell before stopping right in front of the bars. 

“Hello Will.” 

“Dr. Lecter… Hello.”

Hannibal sensed the hostility all at once but maintained a friendly aura. He smiled softly, “How are you feeling?”

”More or less.” Will narrowed his eyes, unmoved from his bed. 

“You tried to kill me three weeks ago. It seems like you are now hurting the people who are trying to help you find a way out of this place.” 

“You framed me for murders I didn’t commit. You destroyed everything that I had. I think you’re trying to keep me in; so.. You can continue murdering innocent people. So you can continue with your cannibalistic ways. Wouldn’t you agree?”

A pause. Hannibal’s eyes widened- he agreed with Will but never offered any words. “If it hadn’t been for Jack and Alana I wouldn’t be here today. All because you assume too much.” 

“I don’t assume. If I did assume I would be making an ass out of you and me.” Will smirked softly. 

“You’re making an ass out of yourself, Will.” 

“One day, doctor. One day you’ll be locked up.” 

“A shame if that happens. For now, I’ll give Alana Bloom your best.” Hannibal said with a smug smile. 

Will frowned. “I swear to fucking god, if you hurt Alana Bloom…” 

Hannibal chuckled. “Good bye, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sO sorry and I'm sorry if some stuff isn't accurate, I tried finishing this before "Futamono". My feels were getting the best of me while I was writing this. *sniff sniff*


End file.
